ccrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
The People's Republic of Se'alon
Category:Nations The People's Republic of Se'alon (Abbreviation: PRS) has existed since the demise of the Empire of the Great Qing following the Battle of Aerelon. It now exists as a Reformed Socialist Republic, which was first defined by Tao Zhedong. =General Information= History The country of Se'alon has existed since ancient times, though always in many different shapes and sizes. It is known that at one time Se'alon had territory on all three continents, though the exact date of this period is unknown. It is said that this is when the term "the Golden Kingdom" was first used. This is used to describe the riches of nation and the diversity of its people. Se'alon exists as an accumulation of many tribes, the main one being the Xhan, and the second largest being the Isanchu. Se'alon has almost always been controlled by the Xhan, with the tribes of the Isanchu and the Picolians always being a minority. The Xhan have always been a very heirarchal society, with the minority tribes at the bottom and the ruling Xhan as a supreme tribe. The Imperial system that is currently used has been used for over 4,000 years, since before the times of the First Golden Kingdom. This system, however, has been fine-tuned to fit the needs of each dynasty (the period in which a certain family or lineage rules) so that the Empire is run smoothly. However, no matter how hard the different Emperors tried, there have always been internal wars against the different provinces and kingdoms. Se'alon is known as diverse naiton due to the fact that it is usually made up of multiple kingdoms, each one with its own ruler. Only every so often is every province united under one banner. Se'alon has been under "foreign" rule only once before the current rule of the Isanchus. The first time was when the mighty Tai Khan invaded from Picon, which made Se'alon under the rule of the Picolians, instead of the Xhan. During this time there was much chaos and even more bloodshed. The Xhan could not handle being ruled by the Picolians, and as such they were eventually forced to have a united rebellion against the Picolians, which resulted in the uniting of the provinces under the Aso banner, which commenced the Aso Dynasty, which lasted for two hundred or so years. The Aso were defeated by the Isanchu, who invaded from the north. They first took out major trade routes to starve the Xhan, and then took the capital of Aerelon three years later. The current Empire of the Great Zhai has been ruling for one-hundred and fifty years. The Isanchu are still a minority amongst the Xhan, but instead of being subordanate they are the ones in control, the history of Se'alon changed forever. The Emperors of Zhai are able to keep the nation under control due to their alignment with the Picolians and the fact that each position is held in a dual formality. There is always one Isanchu and one Xhan for every government position, other than Emperor. The Isanchu, however, has more power than the Xhan. The Empire of the Great Zhai fell once the Kuomintang (KMT) and the Communist Party of Se'alon (CPS) alligned and created the National Revolutionary Army (NRA). They effectively killed the majority of the Imperial Family, including the Emperor and Empress as well as most of the Princes. However, the KMT and the CPS soon split, with the CPS forming the Se'alonese Red Army (SRA). The NRA and SRA fought against many warlords, ending Imperialism, but they then had to deal with eachother. The two sides fought a very long Civil War, which resulted in the death of many innocents, as wel as soldiers and politicians. Tao Shedong rose to power after the Long March, after which he created the People's Liberation Army (PLA) from the remnants of the Se'alonese Red Armies. This solidified his power and caused many peasents to respect him and the Communist Party more fully. Soon enough the People's Liberation Army marched towards Aerelon, at which time the Kuomintang surrendered all of their territory to the Communist Party of Se'alon. This caused the formation of the People's Republic of Se'alon, upon the declaration of the People's Republic by Tao Shedong. Tao was made the first Chairman (President) of the PRS, as well as the Chairman of the Communist Party of Se'alon. Following a string of accusations against President Tao Zhedong, the National People's Congress decided that a reform would be needed in order for the People's Republic of Se'alon to thrive. As such, the Supreme Council was formed to replace the office of President, and the powers of the Premier were greatly diminished. Also, the National People's Congress was given more power over the creation of laws within the PRS. Geography The People's Republic of Se'alon, which spans over one-hundred sectors consists of many different geographical features. These include plains, mountains and forests, as well as a large amount of rivers, ocean territories and other such national landmarks. However, due to a massive boom in the population of the PRS many plains have been used as construction platforms for towns and cities. This "urban development" has created many tensions within the PRS, but has proved to be necessary for the industries. =Government and Politics= Political Geography A province, in the context of Se'alon, is a translation of Sheng, which is an administrative division of Se'alon. Together with municipalities, autonomous regions, and the special administrative regions, provinces make up the first level (known as the province level) of administrative division in Se'alon. The People's Republic of Se'alon currently administers 24 provinces. In the People's Republic of Se'alon (PRS), every province has a Communist Party of Se'alon provincial committee, headed by a secretary. The committee secretary is first-in-charge of the province, rather than the governor of the provincial government. There are currently two special administrative regions in the People's Republic of Se'alon. Politics While the PRS is regarded as a Communist state by many political scientists, simple characterizations of Se'alon's political structure since the declaration are no longer possible. The PRS government has been variously described as authoritarian, communist, and socialist, with heavy restrictions remaining in many areas, most notably in the Internet and in the press, freedom of assembly, freedom of reproductive rights, and freedom of religion. However, compared to its closed door policies until the mid-Zhai, the liberalization of the PRS is such that the current administrative climate is much less restrictive than before, though the PRS is still far from the full-fledged democracy as practised in other nations. The country is ruled under the Constitution of the People's Republic of Se'alon. Its incumbent Paramount Leader is Supreme Council Chairman Ali Kasim and Supreme Councillor is Orson White with people's congress and Communist Party of Se'alon. The country is run by the Communist Party of Se'alon (CPS), who is guaranteed power by the Constitution. There are other political parties in the PRS, referred to in Se'alon as "democratic parties", which participate in the People's Political Consultative Conference and the National People's Congress, though they serve mainly to endorse CPS policies. There have been some moves toward political liberalisation, in that open contested elections are now held at the village and town levels, and that legislatures have shown some assertiveness from time to time. However, the Party retains effective control over governmental appointments, as in the absence of meaningful opposition, the CPS wins by default in most of the time. The CPS has attempted to reduce dissent by improving the economy and allowing public expression of personal grievances so long as they are not organized. Current political concerns in Se'alon include lessening the growing gap between rich and poor and fighting corruption within the government leadership. The support level that the Communist Party of Se'alon has among the Se'alonese population in general is unclear since there are no consistently contested national elections. According to a survey conducted in Picon, where a relatively high level of freedom is enjoyed, the current CPS leaders have received substantial votes of support when residents were asked to rank their favourite leaders from the PRS. Government State power within the government of the People's Republic of Se'alon (PRS) is divided among three bodies: the Communist Party of Se'alon, the state, and the People's Liberation Army (PLA). This article is concerned with the formal structure of the state, its departments and their responsibilities. All positions of significant power in the state structure and in the army are occupied by members of the Communist Party of Se'alon which is controlled by the Politburo Standing Committee of the Communist Party of Se'alon, a group of 5 to 9 people, usually all men, who make all decisions of national significance. As the role of the Army is to enforce these decisions in times of crisis, support of the PLA is important. Government of the People's Republic of Se'alon =Military= The People's Liberation Army The Se'alonese People's Liberation Army (PLA) is the military of the People's Republic of Se'alon (PRS). It is one of the largest standing army in the world and includes naval, air, and strategic artillery forces. The PLA was established on August 1, as the military arm of the Communist Party of Se'alon, and was named the Red Army until June 2001. The People's Liberation Army's insignia consists of a roundel with a red star bearing the Se'alonese characters for "Eight One" referring to August 1, the date of the Aerelon Uprising. The People's Liberation Army